Thunder Rune
oaThunder Runes are ancient and powerful runes used to cast "godlike" spells. They are obtainable after completing the Grandmaster quest: Wrath of the Gods through monster drops and Runecrafting (99 Runecrafting). They are used to cast the two new god spells which require 93 Magic (Lightning Bolt) and 99 Magic (Wrath). Each rune approximates to roughly 28k. Meaning at 99 Runecrafting and holding possession of a Sky Talisman (100-140m value), you can make insane amounts of money after also learning the safest and more efficient route possible for avoiding the Wrathful Clouds. Spells Lightning Bolt - A single-target, extremely powerful electric spell that can stun enemies for 3-5 seconds with a 35% chance, rendering them of their ability to attack. (Requires 1 Thunder Rune, 4 Death Runes, 6 Nature Runes). Wrath - A multi-target, extremely powerful electric spell that can stun multiple enemies for 3 seconds with a 35% chance, rendering them of their ability to attack. (Requires 3 Thunder Runes, 8 Death Runes, 12 Nature Runes). Drops * Wrathful Giant (Level 360) - Uncommon (1-4) * Cynder (Level 800) - Common (2-8) Sky Talisman: * Demi-God (Level 800) - 1/5000 Wrath of the Gods Above the God Wars Dungeon, lays the sky temple known as Giela. Here, the most powerful and holy warriors and the elder gods reside. After learning of your heroic feats, you are invited to attend a ceremony by an entity known as Gaia. However, the ceremony is interrupted by an the Elder God Dragonkin known as Sylth. Sylth is angered by the events of Dragon Slayer II and wishes to exile you from the temple. Although, you are welcomed to prove yourself worthy by the Grand Elder God, Bronos. Sylth will accept you into the temple if you can revive an ancient Dragon known as Cynder. Reluctant at first, you decide to accept in hopes of learning more about the Giela and the Dragonkin. You seek answers about the Dragon and eventually resurrect Robert the Strong from a combination of Lunar, Arceuus and Ancient Magic spells. Robert alerts you that Cynder is the Elder Dragon and the first ever Black Dragon. Astonished by their creation, the Elder Dragonkin sealed Cynder away to preserve her and replicated a sample to kick-start the Black Dragons. It is then revealed that Sylth is the last Elder Dragonkin and is unable to create another Dragon like Cynder alone. Cynder is located beneath the Lithkren Vault and requires a monkey-like posture to get through the obstacles. You will need to report to Ape Atoll to receive expert monkey agility training, in exchange of a Golden Banana which is actually a rare treasure on the island. (You will need to ask around Ape Atoll in a Clue Scroll-like quest). After receiving the training, you will need to go to Arceuus house and enquire about a resurrection spell. They will teach you if you give them the ensouled head of a legendary monster. You will receive a choice out of either Toktz-Jad or Zulrah. After receiving the ensouled head you may return and receive the spell. Now you can return to the Vault and complete the agility puzzle to revive the dragon. Quest Complete, you may return to the temple via Gaia on the outskirts of the Myths Guild. Requirements for Quest: * 78 Agility * 79 Magic * 76 Thieving * 75 Smithing * 78 Mining Quest Requirements: * Dragon Slayer II * Monkey Madness II * Song of the Elves * Tears of Guthix Reward: * Access to Giela the Sky Temple via passageway with Gaia - The ability to fight Wrathful Giants on the clouds around the temple, the ability to be assigned slayer tasks by Bronos and the ability to use and gather Thunder Runes and spells. * 8 Quest Points * You may purchase demi armour which resembles the clothing worn by Raiden in Mortal Kombat. * Elder's Cape (An upgraded version of the Myth's Cape). * The ability to challenge Cynder below the Lithkren Vault. * You will now receive the Ensouled Jad Head and Ensouled Zulrah Head when defeating them. You can trade this into the Arceuus Library for 5,000 Prayer experience each respectively.